phineasandferbadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Disneydude94
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Phineas and Ferb Adventures Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Call Jafar a "Fat Elephant", Buddy. Can I join? Chance135 20:14, October 15, 2011 (UTC) My mensage Can you help me in Smurfs Fanon Wikia, the Timon and Pumbaa's Virtual Smurf-ari and Find Out Why with Timon and Pumbaa: Why Smurfs lives in Small Village. Here's the Link: http://smurfsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Timon_and_Pumbaa%27s_Virtual_Smurf-ari Don't worry, I'll protect your web Thank you hey thanks for let me be on your own wiki i will let you be on my wiki because i like you man! you can vist my wiki anytime you want and make your own movie dude i would like to say thank you as a friend Come TO the chat please! i was waiting for hour for all day in ireland come on! to the chat come on to the chat so we can do a movie come to the chat meet me at the chat come on to the chat meet me there can you come to the chat we can make a movie please man come to the chat we can do a crossover movie of cartoon heroes that's so raven and sonic the hedgehog please come to the chat i need you! you can..come back now talk to me on the chat soon Hey Disneydude94, I Love your new Page. Can i make my own page just like You? hey bro um meet me at the chat later I know how to kickban/block those users who have been bullying and blocking you if you come to the chat. Hey nice Wiki -- Anthony Orangeisme 23:01, December 9, 2011 (UTC) i am on chat mystical 17:42, December 10, 2011 (UTC)mystical10mystical 17:42, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Did you want something from the chat? A crazy idea Hey I have a crazy idea in mind. Come to the chat for more information Sorry I keep getting your messages late. Huzzah 19:43, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I haven't been getting your messages at the right time, and I unblocked you from the Random-ness Wiki since the time would normally be up by now. Huzzah 19:35, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm on if you needed me Happy Birthday Respond Finally you can get a drivers' license since your 18. Have a happy bday! I edited here but you did not edit here:http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. Why is that?Reviewportal77 02:42, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Lost a Contributer User:Reviewportal7 has left this wiki because you haven't edited on The Super Gaming wiki. Don't worry, I'll still edit here. hi hi buddy nice profile picture can we hang out? wanna hang out at the chat? hi bro hi buddy um cillian darcy colorful adventure is a prequel of cartoon heroes and it's takes before cillian and lorcan meets phineas and ferb. so um it's me cillian we can talk at the chat hi man let's talk at the chat as a friend how's school disneydude? we can chat for a while sup man? hi bro it's me cillian sorry i'm late man? i will wait at the chat for you okay? SORRY I CAN'T I barely have ANY time on the PC sry... please don't be evil! Disneydude please don't be evil in revenge of the fanon please! come to me as my friend! what is this wiki abou Did I? Well..... its a long story considering the fact it was eight months. Well i really dont know about my contributions. Pianoteen (talk) 01:45, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Miss Hi, You miss me?.